Sorcere
by Du Edoc'sil
Summary: I realize that this should be posted somewhere else, im working on it. While its here, R&R. Its a fic about a magic school in the mountains and it follows the lives of Derek, Ana, and Jason as they grow magically and eventually become something great
1. Prolouge Part 1:The Finding

It was early. The first pink of the sunrise was touching the clouds. In contrast with the sunrise was a dark speck in the sky. With speed much faster than a bird the speck grew larger. Now a long tail and two giant wings were discernable. And then the creature folded its wings and began a magnificent dive, plummeting through the air. At the last second, the wings snapped open again to let the great beast glide to the ground. Now it could be seen that this being was a large as a house. But even more peculiar than the creature, was the fact that there was something climbing down off its back.

It was an elf or so it seemed to be. He stood at least a head taller than a man, with a fair angled face and long hair; his most striking features however, were his bright green eyes. He stopped and looked at the dragon, for that is the only thing you can call a great winged lizard, and said aloud, "I don't like it here, it has a bad feeling all around it." The dragon blew a puff of smoke out of it nostrils as if to aggeree. The elf swept his gaze all around the clearing, searching for something. At last he found it, a cave concealed by bushes. Not knowing what to expect, he pushed the brambles aside and entered the cave. Once inside he lifted his left hand and said "gora." Immediately a tiny light appeared and hovered over his palm. Then it bobbed forward, growing brighter the whole time. The elf was amazed at what he saw. Arranged on the floor in front of him in a neat circle were six eggs the size of his head. He knew that what he found would one day revive the lost legacy of the dragon-riders.


	2. Prolouge Part 2: Introductions

The lake was on fire. Or at least that's the way it looked to Derek. It was sunset and the shadows in front of the group were growing longer by the minute. Derek hoped they would stop soon, they had been walking since lunch time. The guide at the front of the line stopped. Derek didn't notice and kept on walking, staring at his feet. He didn't stop walking until he bumped into someone. He slowly lifted he eyes to find himself face to face with an attractive girl. Her brown hair was swept up into a ponytail and her blue eyes were twinkling as if they were laughing. When his eyes met them, she gave him a small smile, and then turned back around to listen to the guide.

"In a few minutes, we will arrive at the academy, now I want you to remember that you will be surrounded by strange and new things, so don't be alarmed. Keep this in mind as you enter." He marched off again setting a brisk pace. Derek stood there for a minute, not realizing what had happened. The main thought running through his head was, who is this girl? Then he realized that the whole group was about 50 feet in front of him. He scanned the line and quickly found the girl he had bumped into. She was easily picked out by her blue shirt, a completely different color than the bright hues that surrounded her. He broke into a brisk jog to catch up to her. Derek reached her soon enough and slowed to a walk.

"Hi" he stammered, almost out of breath.

"Hi," came the reply

"Listen, I'm sorry I bumped into you back there I just…" They slowed to a stop, "wasn't paying attention."

"Its ok, I'm kinda glad you did." She said, and started walking again. Once more, Derek stood dumbfounded.

_Does she mean what I think she means?_ He thought. He ran to catch up to the group again

"Hey I don't think I caught your name" Derek implied

"It's Ana," was the reply.

"Ana, that's a nice name. Mines Derek, in case you were wondering I mean. Not saying that you were or anything."

"Thanks, ill remember it"

_Score_

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we're here," Came the voice of the guide floating back over the group. "Feast your eyes on the Mountain Academy." A great sense of wonder and awe filled Derek as he looked down into the valley. A narrow river wound its way through it, past the giant castle cut into the mountains, and then out of the valley and into the lake.


	3. Chapter 1: Welcomes and Warnings

"Take your seats! Please take your seats!" The phrase was heard over and over throughout the hall, teachers shouting it at the top of their lungs, trying to make themselves heard over the din. Then a commanding voice cut through the babble in the hall like a Swiss Army knife through, well like a Swiss Army knife through anything.

"If you would all be so kind as to take your seats, we can begin."

Derek's head jerked up to look at the teacher's table. A tall man with jet black heir with streaks of white running through it, that was sticking out at all ends. He was standing in the center of the platform.

"I guess that's got to be Moonshine then" said a voice behind Derek. Again Derek turned around. This time to see a boy with curly blond hair, and green eyes, or maybe they were blue, Derek couldn't tell. "Hi my name is Jason." said the boy with a smile.

"I'm Derek." was his reply. "So that's Moonshine huh, I've heard a lot about him. Is it true that he used to be one of the King's Secret Sorcerers?"

"Yeah, I heard that if he catches you out of bounds, he'll put a spell on you so you can't walk for a week."

"Whoa."

"Greetings to all our new students and a hearty welcome back to all of our returning scholars. A few rules for you new students or some of you who might need a reminder." With this last remark Moonshine looked over to a particularly rowdy table of boys. "Our first and most important rule is that you are not to try magic you haven't been taught yet. Secondly, Swords or daggers are not to be drawn at any time besides Dueling or Forge class. Lastly as many of you know, this academy is host to a very valuable gift." A hush fell over the students, even the boys in the corner fell silent. Moonshadow's voice had dropped to almost a whisper, but everyone in the hall could hear him quite clearly. "This school is home to the most valuable things in all of Yaravmin. The dragon eggs. Feel free to go up to the eggs touch them, look at them, for that is the only way that they will hatch." This was said so quietly you could not have heard him if even the wind whispered. Then, at long last, the silence was broken by a long drawn out stomach growl. "Well I can see that it is time to eat!" exclaimed Moonshine. "Hara ku mazoth saí resm!" he said with a commanding air. He spread his arms out, palms up, and all of a sudden, each tale was laid with a feast that could feed nations. Goblets were filled with a clear liquid, platters of food made the table groan under their weight.

"What did he just say?" Derek asked incredulously.

"He said 'Let the food be served' obviously, don't you know anything?" came a malicious voice behind Derek. He turned around to see a tall girl standing there. She tossed her fiery red hair indignantly, and walked away. The tall pale boy who was behind her smirked, and then quickly scampered after the girl.

"Who was that?" Derek asked.

"The arrogant one is Eva, her shadow's name is Tom." Jason explained. Derek soon forgot what Ea had said to him as he indulged in the feast laid out before him. ON the table was a pile of beautifully cut steak, clouds of mashed potatoes, bowls full of fruits and vegetables. Derek eagerly piled everything on his plate and dug in. When he picked up his goblet and put it to his lips to take a drink, he was met with a strange sensation. What he had taken for water was the complete opposite. The first sensation was a burning on his tongue, as if the drink was loaded with spices, but then as it slid down his throat it was as cool as ice.

Once everyone had had their fill of the food, Moonshine stood up again.

Now that all have been fed and watered, I de believe it is time to go to bed. Boy's dormitories to the left, girl's to the right. Good night." Immediately, the sound of chairs scrapping against the hardwood floor could be heard all throughout the hall. The babble arose again as people jostled to get out of the hall, eager to get to bed.

Derek and Jason joined the throng around the door. They filed out of the hall and down the main corridor. As they came to the end of the hallway, they entered a large rotunda. Although it was well past sunset, there was a shaft of light that fell through the center and onto a circle of six pedestals. On each of the pedestals was a cushion the same color as the large shinny rock sitting on top of it. A large group of kids stopped and stood around the circle. In the center of the ring was carved an inscription. It read

_Lo ku siere barad kachel losan tes saí orden._

_Vel toka ani tradi sala eno sen yam._

_Olen, Nadur, Roha, un Breesheer,_

_Ta yaider tesa usan quen rekis sen monte._

Derek leaned over the whisper to Jason. "Hey Jase, do you know wha…"

"In the time of darkness there shall be light. Though many have tried only one is right. Earth, Water, Wind and fire, their master shall arise when need is dire. Yes a most peculiar prophesy." Derek's head whipped around. He squinted through the darkness. A woman was walking towards the children through the gloom. "It points to the one that shell rise to unit the land again. Now off to bed, all of you."

As Jason walked up to the arch that indicated the beginning of the boys dorms, he was surrounded by a shimmering sphere of light. He looked around himself with surprise, and then he shrugged and moved on. It was Derek's run now. He stepped up and was engulfed by the same sphere of light. In the sphere of light words began to form.

**Welcome Derek**

**You are staying in the West dorm on the third floor. You will find all of your luggage there.**

Above these words appeared an arrow that pointed straight ahead. Derek followed it.

He now found himself in a large rotunda like the one outside the mess hall. The difference with this rotunda was that the walls had four sets of double doors, one at each of the four points of the compass etched into the floor.

Derek turned to his left and walked towards the set of double doors they opened by themselves. "Typical at a magic school I guess." He thought.

Derek walked through the door. The dormitory was a circular room with fifteen or twenty beds arranged around the wall. Derek glanced around by the foot of each bed looking for his black duffle bag and trunk. He found them on the opposite side of the room. There were curains drawn all around each bed in the room. Derek crossed the floor to his bed. As he drew back the curtains, his body was bathed in a soft green light. There, floating above the bed was an emerald small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. The gem pulsed with an inner light. Derek reached out a hand to touch the emerald. As he cupped the stone, there was a bright flash of light. Words appeared in front of Derek's eyes again.

**Arthé, Welcome Derek.**

After these words materialized, an arrow appeared pointing to a piece of paper on his bed that he hadn't noticed before.

If you have noticed this piece of paper that means that you have already found your Power Stone. You control the stone through your mind. To activate your stone, make some sort of contact with it and concentrate on the word_ Unlock_. After that the stone will flash red and you will have to concentrate on your password, the default is _Mountain_. Try this now and then use the command _walk-through_ to learn some of the main features of your stone.

Derek put the paper down and brought the emerald up to his eyes. It looked normal enough, but as it was obvious enough already, this was no normal gemstone. He brought his hands down to his lap and closed his eyes in his mind he formed the word _Unlock._ To his surprise, the stone did indeed flash red briefly. So he did the next thing the paper had said to do. He formed the next command, his password, _Mountain_. Then words began to appear in front of his eyes just like they did when he had first touched the stone.

**Welcome Derek. How can I be of service?**

_What exactly are you?_

**I am your Power Stone.**

_Do you have a name or something, what do I call you?_

**You do not call me anything you simply ask questions or issue commands in your mind and I will answer or execute the command.**

_Can I see my schedule for tomorrow?_

**Certainly, in the future, after you unlock the stone, use the commands _school_ and then schedule to access the _schedule_, or just ask to see it.**

Magic-8:30

Forge-10:00

Flying-11:00

Lunch-12:00

Language-1:30

Fighting-2:30


	4. Chapter 2: Special Gifts

It was a new day, a day filled with excitement and wonder. Many of the new students were very shy coming down to their first breakfast. Derek glanced around the hall, looking for a familiar face. As he scanned the sea of faces he recognized a pair of striking blue eyes. He smiled and walked over to Ana.

"Good morning." she said cheerily "wanna grab some breakfast?"

"Sure, I'm starving." Derek replied. At that moment he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Jason behind him.

"Hey mind if I sit with you?" Jason asked.

"Of course not you're always welcome." Was Derek's answer. The trio set off to find a place to sit down so they could help themselves to a hearty breakfast.

After heaping his plate with all the good things he could fine, Derek dug in.

So do you guys know what your classes are?" Derek asked them.

"No do you?" Said Jason with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah I checked it on that gem thing that was floating above my bed."

"How do you do that? I don't even know what that thing is." Jason said

"Here let me see." Jason rummaged around in his pockets and pulled out a blue stone the same size as Derek's. He handed it to Derek. Derek concentrated on a list of words that he knew would take him to Jason's schedule. _ Welcome, mountain, school, schedule._

"Here you go." Derek handed the sapphire back to Jason.

"Oh that's cool, how did you do that?"

"You have to focus on the things that you want it to do in your mind. So for that I focused on welcome, mountain, school, schedule. Welcome kind of activates it, mountain is the default password, school lets the stone know that you want something to do with school, and then schedule lets you know that you want to see your schedule."

"Hey cool we have the same schedules, all the same classes together." Jason said

"Excellent!" Derek saw Ana take out her stone and try to bring up her schedule. She had deep lines across her forehead from concentrating on the purple amethyst so hard. Derek reached out his hand and placed it on the stone. Instantly her schedule sprang up in front of Derek's eyes. He looked over to her and saw that she wasn't staring off into space like Jason was, looking at his schedule, but she was looking at his hand, resting on top of hers. Ana looked up at him and blushed. Derek looked away and pulled his hand back to rest in his lap. He dug into his pockets for his own stone so that he would have something to do with his hands. He focused on the _unlock_ command, and then the password _mountain_. He went into the _school_ menu but he didn't go to his schedule, instead he waited to see what would come up.

**Schedule**

**Professors**

**Homework**

**Class lists**

_Class lists._

Derek glanced through all his class lists and then saw Tom and Eva's names more than once. "Oh no we have Forge, Language and Fighting with Tom and Eva." Derek exclaimed.

"Aw man, I was hoping to only have to sit through one class with those two." Jason said.

"Oh really you two, I don't see what so bad about them." Ana said.

"You'll see, you'll see." Derek said. As the words came out of Derek's mouth, there was a loud chime that echoed through the dinning hall. More words appeared in front of Derek's eyes.

**It's time for your first class, Sorcere with Professor Moonshadow.**

**The class is on the second floor and in room 219. **

An arrow appeared after the words went away, pointing Derek in the right way.

"Let's go guys." Derek said. They all got up and started to walk to one of the flights of stairs on either side of the teachers tables.

As the trio walks down the hallway where their first class is, the chime sounds again and the arrow in front of Derek's face begins to flash red. Without discussion, all three start to run. They came to the door just as the professor was closing it. All three of them took their eyes off their feet and looked into Professor Moonshadow's piercing blue eyes.

"Sorry Professor…we, um got lost." Ana muttered breathlessly.

"Quite all right Miss Soli, now if you and Master Vale and Master Khol would be so kind as to find your seats, we can begin." Derek, Ana and Jason filed into the room and sat sown at a table in the back.

"All right now, as you all know, this is Sorcere class, if this isn't where you are supposed to be, you should leave now." Nobody moved, "Good, now that that is out of the way, I must warn you that this is a full content class. Anything not covered in notes or homework will be covered on the tests." There was a murmur of laughter as Moonshadow paused. "Now that we have that covered, down to business. This being a sorcere course, I see it only fitting that we address a sorcerous object that you should have all come across sometime last night. If you don't know what I'm talking about, you should go have your eyes checked sometime soon." Moonshadow reached up to the back of his neck and undid a clasp. He came away with a clear crystal on a chain. "You should have all found one of these floating above your beds last night, take them out please." Derek shoved his hands into his pockets and felt around for the cool, smooth stone. "This is a Power Stone or, Esai Tones, in the Lost Language. These stones will become your closest companions throughout your years. They will be your manuals for sorcere, if you will. As you may or may not have noticed, they are activated by touch. Now these stones are very special. They're found only in special caves high up in the mountains that surround us. The only way to get one is to come to this school or to risk the dangers of the mountains. It is your most powerful tool, more powerful than your swords or daggers or bows. In fact, the only thing that would be a more powerful tool than this would be if one of the dragon eggs were to hatch for you. Now that you know the basics of what they are, it's time you learned the basics of how to use them." Derek and a few of the other students rolled their eyes as Moonshadow said this. He had learned all that last night. He listened to the first minute of the forebodingly long lecture Moonshadow was about to give to see if he would be missing anything. Once he was sure than he was not, he decided to explore. He fixed the _unlock_ command in his mind and the stone flashed red, he fixed _mountain_ in his mind and unlocked the stone. _I wonder what will happen if I don't say school what else is there to do._

**School**

**Notepad**

**Messenger**

**Maps**

**News**

**Games**

_Hm… games looks interesting, but that can be explored later. What interests me most is the Messenger._

_Messenger_ Derek commanded

**Please select a student or professor to message**

A whole list of every in the school appeared in front of Derek.

_O.K. Filters, First Years._

The list shrank to about a fifth of its previous size. From there it was easy for Derek to pick out Jason's name from the bottom of the list.

**Message Recipient: Jason Vale**

**Message:**

_I wonder how this works, do I just think the words the same way I think the commands? Well only one way to find out. "Hey Jason, What's up?"_

The words began to appear in front of Derek, just as he had hopped.

_Send_

**Message sent**

**Add Recipient to Friends list?**

_Yes_

**Jason Vale Added to Friends**

Derek Stopped focusing on his emerald. He looked over to Jason who was sitting next to Ana. He saw the sapphire on the table flash yellow. Derek assumed that was what happened when you received a message. Jason focused on the stone for a moment and then looked at Derek and smiled. Then Derek's stone flashed yellow. Derek unlocked his stone and went in the _Messenger_

**Message from Jason Vale**

**Message: Hey this is really cool.**

Derek formed another message to Jason.

"_Yeah, do you think we should try and message Ana?"_

Jason looked over at Ana. She was listening intently to Moonshadow.

"_Nah I don't think we should, she looks too focused."_ Jason said.

Derek looked at Ana, and then at Moonshadow.

"_Do you think maybe we should start paying attention now, he might say something useful." _Jason said.

"_Yeah maybe we should"_ Derek replied.

Derek and Jason had been talking for almost a half hour. This left them with an hour of Moonshadow's lecture to sit through. He droned on and on about how to use the stones. Derek managed to pick up a few pieces of useful information that he didn't know, but he found most of the lecture to be boring. At the end of the hour, Moonshadow announced there would be no homework as it was the first day.

"Now I realize that some of you may have found this first class to be incredibly dull. But keep in mind that it was absolutely necessary that you know exactly what kind of power you are dealing with." As Moonshadow finished this thought, the chime with signified the end of class echoed throughout the building. "See you tomorrow." He added brightly.

"Well I thought that lecture was very interesting, don't you two?" Ana asked.

"Yeah maybe if I had nothing better to do with my life." Derek said.

"Yean really, Derek and I were exploring our gems half the time anyways." Jason added.

"Were you really? What did u find out?" Ana asked.

"Well, while you were learning the basics of control, most of which I showed you already, we found a bunch of useful tools." Derek said.

"Yeah, like the Messenger." Jason added.

"Oh, that sounds interesting, how do you get to it?"

"Well, if you don't give a command after you unlock the stone, a list of options shows up. It's under there." Derek explained.

Derek, Jason and Ana were walking down the hall, going to their Forge classroom. The classroom was in the basement of the school. Jason was busy explaining to Ana how the Messenger worked. Derek was staring off into space, emerald in hand. The older students in the hallway knew the look on Derek's face well enough and got out of his way. They knew he was not paying attention to his surroundings. Derek turned a corner and started down a flight of stairs. Jason and Ana followed him, assuming he knew were he was going. At the bottom of the stairs there was only one doorway. A set of double doors flung wide open showed them a simple forge room. Above the doorway was an intricate scene all worked in metal. The work depicted Hephaestus working in his forge in the heavens. Professor Harte was standing under the scene, wearing a leather apron riddled with pockmarks and burn marks. His long black beard mad him look not unlike Hephaestus depicted above him.

Professor Harte caught Derek on the arm as he wandered in the door.

"You'll most likely not be needing that today lad." He said in a thick Irish brogue. Derek's eyes came back into focus. He stowed the stone away in his pocket and walked into the room. The forge had a solid stone floor. Arranged in rows spaced evenly throughout the room, were a tables with all the tools of the forge laid out on them, and next to each table was a furnace, though they were not quite as large as the furnace at the front of the room. Derek, Jason and Ana sat down at a table near the middle of the room. The rest of the class entered in twos and threes sitting down at tables in their respective groups. As the last of the class trickled in, Professor Harte strode to the front of the room.

"Welcome to the Forge everyone. It is here ya will be learnin to manipulate metals in the most creative of ways. Now, I see no reason to be lecturing you as many of your other professors no doubt will. I figured instead it woulda be a good idea to jump right on inta the forge work. The most practical of the work bein a way in which to hold those gem-stones of yours. Now, for this project, we have a few different variations to choose from. The firs' un is a necklace, very popular with the ladies but I've known quite a few gentlemen to wear a stone this way. The necklace is a normal strand of metal of yer choice, with a wire cage to hold the stone in. the advantage a this one is that the stone can be taken outa the cage to look at. The second variation is a tad bit harder. This un' is a bracelet that is bonded sorcerously to the stone. Thas all, instructions are on the tables. Go." Professor Harte touched the stone at his wrist. With a flash of the stone, amber words began to appear about the tables. As Professor Harte finished explaining the day's assignment, friends at each table turned to each other and began to discuss which of the projects they would do.

"So what are you thinking Ana?" Derek asked.

"I like the idea of the necklace, it seems nice and easy. But maybe I could ask the Professor if I could make it shorter into a bracelet and not a necklace. I wouldn't want to mess up on my first try. What are you two thinking?"

"I wanted to do that first necklace he was talking about. What about you Derek?"

"I want to do that bracelet he was talking about. Maybe I could make it thick like his."

"Oh, that one looks tough. Do you think you can do it?" Ana asked.

"Yeah I think so, I hope so." Derek reached out to the floating amber words that had the words _BRACELET_ on top. He grabbed the top and pulled the words towards him. He looked down at the directions. He saw a few things that look complicated, but nothing he couldn't handle. The directions read like this.

**BRACELET**

**Make out of silver.**

**Get one bars of silver out of the store cabinet.**

**Heat the bar over the fire until bright orange.**

**Put the bar on table and hammer out into a long two inch wide slab.**

At this point, Professor Harte walked over to Derek's table.

"Can I help you with this lad? You seem to be the only one that has picked to do this particular project."

"Uh, yeah sure Professor."

"Alright then lad what does the firs' step say to do?"

"Um, it says to get a bar of silver from the store cabinet."

"Well then you go on an do that while I stoke up the fire." Derek stood up and walked to the back of the room as Professor Harte picked up a bellows and began to pump it into the fire. Derek opened the big cabinet and searched around for a bar of silver. He found it sitting near the bottom of the cabinet. He picked it up and walked slowly back to the stone table. As he walked, he tried to get a feel for the metal, what it would feel like sitting on his wrist. He reached the table and plunked the silver on it.

"Now, I want this project to be all yours, so if ya don' mind, I'll just sit back and supervise."

"Er…O.K." Derek picked up the bar of silver with a pair of tongs. He held it in the very center of the flames in the furnace. It began to glow cherry red and eventually bright orange.

"Thas good lad, now hammer it out on the anvil." Derek took the bar out of the fira and placed it on the anvil. He picked up a hammer and began to pound on the hot metal. The bar began to spread out until it was around a foot long. At this point the silver had returned to its natural color.

"Professor, this looks like it'll be to long to fit around my wrist." Derek said.

"Aye lad, it's to be folded over, but first you hafta heat it again." Derek picked up the silver in the tongs again and held it in the fire. Once he had achieved the same fierce orange glow, he set it down on the anvil. He took an iron rod and placed it in the center of the glowing metal. He moved half the bar of silver off the anvil and began to hammer it up and around the rod, folding the metal in half. Once he ahd successfully folded the metal in half, Professor Harte spoke up again.

"Now lad, this is where the tricky bit comes into play. You have to use sorcere to bend the silver to your will and make it into the shape you want. It's pretty straight-forward sorcere, but since this is your first time, why don't ya tell me what it is ya want to say, and I'll write it down for ya." Derek was confused as to what Professor Harte would write it down on, but went on and told him anyways.

"Well, I guess I want it to be like six or so inches long, rounded into a circle that will fit around my wrist. And then I want an impression that will hold my emerald, so about two inches in diameter. How exactly does this thing open?" He asked.

"Well there is a hinge here on the bottom, opposite from the stone." Professor Harte gestured to his own bracelet. "And then to open it, a special command has to be given and it sorta just 'breaks' down the center under the stone and then you can take it off. Ya think you can handle that lad?"

"Yeah I think so, I hope so." Derek gulped a little. "How exactly do I do this? Do I just hold the stone and give instructions?"

"Yes, and it may help a little if you close your eyes to visualize what you want the metal to do."

Derek took a last glance at the floating amber words, trying to memorize them. He looked down at the glowing piece of metal, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. Derek wasn't totally aware of what was going on around him, but he could see it happening in his mind's eye. Everyone else in the class saw it though. They all stopped what they were doing to watch Derek. AS he sat there holding his stone, the glowing silver rose off the table. Derek reached his free arm out and the metal floated over the rest just above his wrist. It began to glow brighter and fiercer than the fires burning in the furnaces. Sparks began to run up and down the length of the slab of silver. The ends began to curl downward until they met with a flash of light. The band began to swirl around Derek's wrist. Without warning, the emerald rose out of Derek's hand. It floated towards the still spinning band of silver. It began to spin around Derek's wrist until it was indistinguishable from the silver. Then with a flash of green light. That filled the whole room, the spinning stopped. Sitting on Derek's wrist was an elegant silver bracelet with a large emerald set in it. All around the band there were swirls etched into the silver. Derek stared down at his wrist in disbelief. He had not meant for the etching to be there, he didn't even know what he done.

"Lad, if you would step outside with me, everyone else, return to your work." Professor Harte said quietly. There was no need for him to speak any louder, for the whole room was dead silent. Derek followed Professor Harte out of the room and up the stairs.

"Sir, where are we going?" Derek asked

"We're going to see Professor Moonshadow. You have a gift for sorcere and I think we should let him know." The continued walking down the hall and stopped outside the door that opened into Professor Moonshadow's classroom. Professor Harte opend the door and stuck his head in. "excuse me Professor, but can I see you outside? Excellent." Professor Moonshadow stepped out of the classroom and closed the door.

"Very well Professor, what is it you would like to speak with me about?"

"Well you see sir, we were making bracelets and necklaces in class, I'm sure you know. Well Khol here was the only one to pick the bonded bracelet."

"If you don't mind my saying so Sean, but that is of no surprise to me, Mr. Khol sees like a student who is up to the challenge."

"Well, I understand that sir, but look at the job he's done. Professor Harte picked up Derek's are and held it out for Moonshadow to see.

"A very admirable job Master Khol. I find the etching around the bracelet to be exquisite."

"Well yes but you see sir," Derek addressed him "I don't really know how that happened. I wasn't planning on it or anything like that."

"Yes yes, I understand that, but sometimes in sorcere, things happen that are not planned. Now if this is all that you wanted to tell me, I think that you may go Derek. I believe you and your classmates will be leaving their classes in a few minutes. You might be able to catch them if you hurry." Professor Moonshadow told him.

Derek turned and began to walk back down the hall. As he rounded the corner, he paused trying to catch what the two professors were talking about.

"Did you see the markings Charles? Did you not see what they were? And you should have seen the way the sorcere took control. It was as if the boy had been doing sorcere for years! I tell you I think he's the one, the one from the prophesy!"

"Regardless of his performance today, I think it would be premature to assume the boy is indeed the chosen one. But I will e watching him very closely from now on." Derek began to walk again as he heard Professor Moonshadow's Door open and close.

He entered the forge and quietly sat down hoping no one would notice him. A few of the other students looked up from their work, but nobody said a thing. The chime sounded and everyone packed up their things.

"That was some show you put on today man." Jason said as they walked out of the room.

"Yeah really, how did you do that?" Ana asked.

"I don't know. The sorcere sorta just, took control of what was going on. I was just along for the ride. But boy do I have something to tell you, come on we can go to the commons of the boy's dorms." Derek answered. The trio walked up the stairs and went to where the boys and girls had parted the night before. As they turned to the right to go to the boy's commons, Derek took a look over his shoulder at the six round eggs sitting on their pedestals. Then he walked off down the hall. They reached the boys commons and sat down in the multicolored armchairs that surrounded small coffee tables scattered about the room.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell us Derek?" Ana asked.

"Well, when Harte took me out of the room we went to see Moonshadow. He wanted to show Moonshadow what I had made and all that. He passed it off as nothing more than a good job while I was there, but as soon as I turned the corner they started to talk to me. Professor Harte thinks that because of how I did this today," He said pointing to his bracelet. "And how it's got all these weird markings and everything on it, that I'm the person from the prophesy that was written on the floor of the rotunda."

"That's pretty crazy, what do you think of it?" Jason asked

"I don't really know, but I doubt it's me, I mean I'm just your average guy."

"Well, whoever it is we're not going to find out now, so let's go explore the academy. I heard there is some pretty neat stuff." Jason said.

"'Course there's neat stuff, we're in a magic school." Derek replied.

"Yeah I don't really know, I mean let's just hang out here for a few minutes, our next class is already in 15 minutes." Ana said.

"What class is it?" Jason asked trying to act interested enough but, still sounded a little put out about not going exploring.

"Voyaging, what do you suppose that is?" Derek said.

"Well it's outside, so I guess it must be something that requires a lot of space." Ana said.


	5. Chapter 3: First Takeoffs

"Alright, alright, let's go then, if you say we have to." Jason said, annoyed. The trio got up from their seats and walked back down the hall. This time Jason was in front, muttering under his breath. This left Derek walking next to Ana. The two of them continued on in an awkward silence, neither being able to think of something to say.

"So what do you think of the castle here?" Derek asked. It was a lame starting point and he knew it, but it was the best he could come up with.

"It's nice, very pretty. A little to old and drafty for my tastes, but still, its nice and homey I guess if you like this sort of a place." She said.

"Yeah, I heard the rest of the grounds are supposed to be amazing…" He trailed off, looking at the dragon eggs again as they passed through the rotunda. There was something about them, some feeling he just couldn't fathom.

"What's wrong?" Asked Ana, looking confused.

"Oh, nothing, sorry. There's just something about those eggs that keeps grabbing my eye." Derek replied.

"Who knows, maybe you are the chosen one then." Se said with a little laugh.

"Yeah, who knows?" He said, and fell silent for a few minutes.

As they walked out the front doors, Ana tried to strike up a conversation again.

"So the weather's nice here." It was in fact an even worse way to start a conversation that Derek had tried.

"Yeah, not exactly what I expected for a school way up in the mountains, you know?"

"I bet they did a sorcerie on the weather here, like to keep the snow away until the winter time." She said.

"Yeah it wouldn't surprise me. But hey look over there, Jason's way far ahead of us. We should catch up before we lose him."

Derek and Ana stopped talking and started to take longer strides to catch up with Jason. They reached him and walked to the edge of the lake. There was a small group of students gathering there. All of them were looking around and craning the necks towards the sky. Derek was just about to ask what everybody was looking at when he saw a dark shape plummeting out of the sky. As the shape neared the ground it became distinguishable as a human, or at least human, form. The humanish thing neared within four of five feet off the ground, it altered it's direction and began to swoop towards the ground instead of fall into it. When the figure finally sopped, or landed would be a more appropriate term, it was right in front of the group.

A few of the students tried to clap or cheer, but most couldn't find the words to say anything. Upon further examination, what Derek had taken for wings was really just a large blue cloak that had fanned out as the women fell.

"Hello all. Welcome to Voyaging class." The woman said with a distinct English accent. "I am your Professor, Professor Parker. Now, I can see you are all anxious to begin, so the first thing you will be getting is one of these nice cloaks. Now let's see, how many of you are there?" she did a quick head count. She touched the gem set into the choker she was wearing. With a flash of light, seventeen ash grey cloaks appeared, on beside each student. Some of the students were surprised by this and jumped a little to the left or right. "Don't be alarmed now, you can put them on, they won't harm you." Professor Parker said with a light laugh.

A few of the students who hadn't jumped away reached out to grab the still floating cloaks. Derek reached out a hand and trailed a finger along the fabric. Where his finger had touched, a trail of dark green was left behind. This spread across the cloth very rapidly. Derek look around to see if this was happening to anyone else. A few of the other kids who had plucked up the courage to touch the cloaks had gotten a few pale streaks of color to show where fingers or hands had touched, but the majority had stayed grey. Once all the students had successfully gotten the cloaks on, Professor Parker spoke again.

"Right, now these are your flying cloaks. They are called this because they aid in flying. This is not the only thing they do however. As a few of you have managed to discover, by accident of course, it is possible to change the color. This is very useful when trying to hid from enemies, or teachers for that matter. Now, this is a very simple thing to do. All you have to do is concentrate on the color and then think about the cloak being that color. Try it!"

Many of the students screwed their eyes shut, or furrowed their brows in looks of deep concentration. Derek looked over at Jason and Ana. Jason had his eyes closed and was sticking his tongue out. Ana had her nose all scrunched up. Derek turned his attention back to his own cloak. Professor Parker had told them to try it, so what color should he try? He decided on red and began to concentrate on the color _A nice deep, rich red, almost blood red._ He thought. Again where he touched the cloak, the color began to form and spread out. Then an idea occurred to him. _If I'm already at are, why not go through the whole rainbow?_ Derek flicked through each of the seven colors of the rainbow, focusing on each in turn. After he had successfully gotten all seven colors, he looked up to see how everyone else was doing. Most everyone had a color spreading across his or her cloak.

"Alright, good job all. Now, like I said before, these are _flying_ cloaks. So I figure the next thing we should learn to do is fly eh? Now I'm not expecting that you will be able to fly like I just was, but you should all be able to grasp the basic concepts of flight. Now, for a basic levitation, if you will, the concept is rather simple. All you have to do is convince the air that you are lighter than it. That's all flight really is, is talking to the air and getting it to do things for your. This will most likely be the first time you have to do a sorcere using the Lost Tongue. Who has had language class already today?" A few of the students raised their hands. "Alright then, I'll just pop back up to the school for some dictionaries. While I'm gone, look up the basics of flight in your stones." With this, she rose off the ground and sped off to the school. Students dug into pockets or grabbed at chains around their necks to get their stones. Derek looked down at his wrist and placed a finger on his emerald. He unlocked the stone and tried to decide where he would find the basics of flight.

_She wasn't very clear was she now._ He thought to himself. _Well I guess I could always just ask a question, that little sheet did say that that was another way to access information didn't it? So well here goes. Where can I learn the basics of flight?_ He thought.

**Would you like to see the essay entitled The Basics of Flight?**

_Yes please._

**The Basics of Flight**

**Flight in and of itself is a very simple concept. You simply have to talk the air into letting you do things. The simplest of these things being convincing the air that you are light enough to float. In order to do this you must tell the air that your body is lighter than air. The words of this are _Shelet gath sen regli ke roha._**

Derek looked up from the words that were floating in front of his face. Professor Parker was flying back towards the field. She came in for a landing, but didn't seem off balance as Derek would have expected if she was carrying dictionaries. He Derek looked at her more closely once she landed. She wasn't carrying any big books. Instead she had a small bag clutched in her hand. _Well there's hardly a need for a dictionary now, I mean that essay tells you what words to use. Well it doesn't seem to matter anyways, she doesn't seem to have any dictionaries with her._

Professor Parker opened up the bag and pulled out a handful of small squares mad of glass or crystal. She walked among the students, most of whom had sat down on the grass, and handed each person one of the little squares. Once she had given one to everybody, she moved back towards the lake.

"Now, these are dictionaries." A few of the students glanced around in disbelief. "Yes yes, I know it's not the kind of dictionary you're used to, but trust me on this one. This is how all the books in the Academy come. What I want you to do is take your stone off you body, and lay it flat on the ground." Students began to reach up behind their necks to unfasten the chains that held their stones in place. The ones that hadn't been to Forge class yet simply placed their stones on the grass in front of them.

Derek looked around and raised his hand. Professor Parker strode over to where he was sitting.

"How can I help you young man?" She asked sweetly. Derek felt like he was being talked to by one of those annoying shopkeepers who treated him like he was five years old.

"Um, can you help me get this off? I don't really know how and Professor Harte didn't really explain." He lifted his arm to show her the band of silver on his wrist. Professor Parker's expression suddenly changed. She looked much more serious now that she had seen the bracelet. She looked back at his face and smiled.

"Of course. In order to take that bracelet off, all you have to do is cover the stone with your hand until it opens." Derek took his left hand and placed it over the emerald on his wrist, and waited for something to happen.

"Are you sure that this is all I have to…" Derek stopped short. A flash of white light leaked through his fingers. He lifted his hand and the bracelet fell away to the ground in front of him. "Oh. Thanks."

"Not a problem, Derek is it? Now also, if you want to take the stone all the way off the bracelet, all you have to do is place your fingers under the stone and push." Professor Parker got up and walked back to her place in front of the lake. "O.K. Now that we're all ready, I want you all to take the square of crystal I have you, and place it on top of your stone." Each student picked up the little slightly tinted square and placed it on the stone sitting if front of them. All the stones flashed through a rainbow sequence and then were lifeless again.

"Well what are you waiting for? Start using those dictionaries and start flying." Professor Parker said.

"Um, excuse me ma'am, but how do we do that?" Ana asked.

"Oh dear me, I keep forgetting how little you know. Yes, yes. The dictionaries are under _school_ and _books_.

All the students now began to access the dictionary on their stones. Derek was unsure if he was supposed to keep the crystal square on top of his stone or not. Not wanting to call Professor Parker over to ask about such a trivial thing, he just left both stone and crystal sitting in front of him on the grass, and closed his eyes. He thought about the words he was about to use, and what he was about to attempt to do. He opened his eyes, deciding he was as prepared for this as he was going to get. Derek looked down at his stone, and was surprised to find that the small crystal was gone. _Absorbed into the stone I suppose. Well it's not like I really need the dictionary anyways, I know the words._

Derek picked up his bracelet and put it back on his wrist. The two halves closed with a flash of light. He looked around and saw most of the students were still staring into their stones. _Well I guess it couldn't hurt to try._ He thought.

Derek settled into a cross-legged position and closed his eyes. He wondered if he should try and visualize what was going to happened, like he had in the forge. Then he realized that he didn't know what was going to happen, and simply cleared his thoughts to focus. He furrowed his brow and concentrated very hard on being lighter than air.

"_Shelet gath sen regli ke roha_." He muttered under his breath. He wasn't sure if it was working or not, he certainly didn't feel like he was floating on a cushion of air. Derek opened his eyes. He was still sitting on the ground. The sorcere hadn't worked. But that went against the basics of magic. It was one of the only things Derek had taken away from Moonshadow's lecture.

"A spell always works." He had repeated multiple times in class. "There is nothing that can stop something from happening if you put your power behind it. Granted, the effect may not be the desired one, but something has to happen"

But still, nothing had happened. Derek just sat there, trying to figure out what he had done wrong. Professor Parker came over to him and sat down on the grass in front of him.

"Something wrong lad?" she asked.

"Yeah, well, I did everything that article said and the words and everything, but nothing happened. But Professor Moonshadow said that something always has to happen.:

"Ah, and did he say anything just after that?"

"Um, something about it not always being the desired effect." Derek answered.

"What about before that, anything that seemed important."

"Oh yeah, he said you have to put power behind the words."

"And did you do that?"

"Well I don't really understand how to do that."

"Then I would assume that you stopped paying attention to him, am I right?" Derek looked at the ground. "Ah ha, I thought that might have been the problem. Well come on then, let's find your power. Close your eyes. Go on. Now empty your mind, let it drift. What do you feel?"

"Well there's like, this one hot spot, and then everything else its surrounded by is cooler."

"Good, good. Now try and capture some of that hot part, try and harness it. Do you fell like you have a hold on it? Good, now say the words again, but try and put some of that power into it."

"_Shelet gath sen regli ke roha._" Derek said. And nothing happened again.

"That's okay lad, it takes practice, keep trying while I go check and see how everyone else is doing."

She stood up and walked away Derek closes his eyes and tried to find his power again. As soon as he had found it however, he was jerked out of his trance by a small scream. He opened his eyes and looked around. Ana was floating a few feet above the ground. She hung there for a few seconds, then wobbled a bit and feel to the ground with a soft thump.

**Note: This isn't the end of the chapter, just how far i've gotten so far. keep checking back periodically or check if you get an email about me submitting chapter 5 again, that means theres a new part. Please review.**


End file.
